


It's all coming to an end, now

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of this prompt from jack-frost-the-incredibly-cold; "Vader and Boba talking before Boba takes Han back to Tatooine. They both know that their comparatively happy and carefree days are over, even though neither is willing to admit it. Boba wants to stay around for Vader while he faces his son, but Vader wants to do it alone and he respects that. Before he goes he turns back around and says "You know, you're worth a lot more to me too." Vader just nods. Then Boba leaves. If he'd known that was the last time they'd see each other he'd have done more."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all coming to an end, now

“What are we going to do now?” Boba lets the stormtroopers load Han, standing off to the side to talk with Lord Vader. He’s got a bad feeling about this whole damn situation, and he’s starting to think he won’t see Vader ever again.

“We’re going to do exactly what we need to do. You will take Solo to Jabba the Hutt and I will handle Skywalker.”

“How are you going to handle him?”

“I’ll do what must be done to turn him.”

Boba sighs, shaking his head. “You know that kid isn’t going to turn to the dark side as well as I do. Sidious will kill him before you can do anything to stop him.”

“My Master knows of my plans to turn the boy and has given me his approval.”

“When has he ever made good on his word?” Boba scowls. “When? Not fucking once, and you’re planning on trusting him now?”

“I must.”

“You must? That’s bullshit, you don’t have to do anything.”

“Fett.” Vader glares, voice low. “Do not concern yourself with these matters.”

“Don’t concern myself.” Boba scoffs. “Fine, fine, I won’t. It’s been a while since I’ve been to Mos Eisley, maybe I’ll hang around on Tatooine for a while, see if Jabba has any new bounties. Some extra cash might be nice.”

“Do what you must, bounty hunter.” Vader turns on his heel, starting to walk away. Boba sighs, he still feels like whatever’s about to happen isn’t going to end well for either of them.

“You know, you’re worth a lot to me too.” Boba calls out. Vader pauses, straightening his shoulders.

“Report to me after Solo is delivered, Fett. I want confirmation that his delivery went smoothly.”

Boba knows that’s as close to ‘stay safe’ as he’s going to get.


End file.
